Rozalia Melodia
Rodzina thumb|398px|Drzewo Genealogiczne Rozalii - Arystokracja Melodii Rodzinne korzenie Rozalii są połączone z państwem Melodii - Melodiany, którymi władcą jest siostra ojca Rozalii. Rozalia jest księżniczką państwa jak ma Nazwę planeta. Dziadkowie Rozalii od strony ojca to Aurora i Merlin, którzy mieli syna - Thomasa który jest ojcem Rozalii i Cynthie - córkę - ciotkę Rozalii. Cynthia wyszła za Micela, którzy razem mają Melisse - kuzynke Rozalii która jest młodasza, i Gunthera - kuzyna Rozalii, który ma żonę - Beatrice i dwójke dzieci - Robertha i Lucy. Biologicznym rodzeństwem Rozalii jest Melody, Maddie i Lucas. Melody wyszła za Gregora, i mają syna Arutra, który dla Rozalii jest siostrzeńcem. Jej ojczymem jest Rudolf, z którym jej matka mają syna - Paula. To jest cała najbliższa rodzina Rozalii. ''Historia Mała Rozali przyglądała się bacznie swojej siostry, która razem z mamą grały na pianinie. Królowa była już w ciąży z Maddie. Rozalie przypatrzyła się, że łączy ich nieskaźlitelna więź. Więc zawołała do nich: -Ej, Mamo, Melodi mogę się do was przysiąść. - Na to odpowiedziały zgodnie: -Oczywiście, Roziu. -Więc usiadła w środku. -Co gracie? -Spytała zaciekawiona ciekawska Roza. -Uczę się grać Hymnu Melodii. Jest on bardzo ważny, poniewarz nasza planeta jest jakby planetą muzyki. -Odpowiedziała Melody. -Ahaa. To bardzo fajnie. Mogę posłuchać? -Spytała ponownie Rozali. -Tak. Ale wsłuchuj się uważnie, ponieważ tam są nuty bardzo wyjątkowe. Pewnie wyczaisz, bo jesteś mądra. -Melody odpowiedziała przyjaźnie. -Wyczaje. -Pokiwała zgodnie głową i Melody zaczęła grać. Roza nie mogła się powstrzymać, i zaśpiewała kawałek swoich słów do Hymnu. -Muzyka daje tyle radości, tyle pociechy, tyle miłości. Przez tyle lat wzmagana, i nigdy nie odebrana. Jak powiedział pewien król, ,,Że od dawna nigdy nie widział tylu słów'. Więc grajcie dla niej, dla tej ziemi Melodii, by ona dawała plon, by wiatr ją niósł gdzie popędzi szary król. Odepchnij więc narodzie, smutki i wzmagania, by ona dalej żyła w harmonii. Przepraszam, dalej nie znam. -Nic nie szkodzi, Roziu, nie wiedziałam że masz taki talent do śpiewania, i nie wiedziałam, że 4 - letnia dziewczynka zna słowa Hymnu, jak nikt ją nie uczył. -Dodała Królowa. -Masz talent. -Oznajmiła Melodia. -I nie wiedziałam że moje imię składa się z planety. -Dodała śmiejąc się przy tym Melody. -Jakoś tak wyszło... -Zawstydzona Roza uśmiechnęła się. -Nie wiedziałam że masz taki bogaty zasób słownictwa, Rozia. -Królowa pocałowała ją w czoło i szepnęła: -Pięknie śpiewasz, Rozali. -A potem pocałowała w czoło Melody -Pięknie grasz Melody, gdyby nie ty, nie wiedziałabym że ona też ma talent. -Prosze, mamo. -Melody Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. Wygląd Wewnętrzny Roza w wieku dziecięcym i nastoletnim była bardzo rozpieszczana, ponieważ para królewska nie chciała tracić swojej ostatniej córki, którą mieli. Odbiło się to na Rozie bardzo, ponieważ z grzecznej małej dziewczynki zrodziła się buntowniczka i chłopczyca. Od 10 lat nie nosi już długich, jedwabnych sukienek, ale czarne, drapieżne długie sukienki z gorsetm. Jako 17-latka nie zauważała tego, jak to wpłynęło na nią. Czasami chciała stać się Emo, ale jako buntownicza księżniczka wystarczało jej tylko drapieżne kolory w stylu - rażącej czerwieni, głębokiej czerni i delikatnego białego. Nigdy nie dawała za wygraną. W wieku 12 lat na balach siłowała się z chłopakami w jej wieku, zamiast z nimi tańczyć. Sprawdzała zawsze i interesowało ją, czy dziewczyna z królewskiego rodu pozbawiona 2 sióstr może być buntownikiem - i może. Jako 9 - latka oczekiwała wkońcu nowe rodzeństwo. Rodzice kazali jej nadać mu imię, a ona postanowiła że po jej ulubionym piosenkarzu będzie miał na imię Lucas. Tak więc i się stało. 5 lat później nieoczekiwanie znów zobaczyła swoją siostre, ruszyło ją coś bo przez pół jej życia była na ziemi, i nie zmieniła się ani troche, może tylko nosiła spodnie? Beret? Kurtke? Roze ruszyło. Ona chciała być Ziemską nastolatką, i sama zobaczyła że jej siostra jest obrazem tej nastolatki. W niej minął bunt, a w królowej i w królu minęło rozpieszczanie. Melody kontretnie wpłynęła na rodzinę, oprócz małego Lucasa. Znał bardziej Rozę, a Melody - tylko z opowieści. Madeline - wogóle. Rozę - Z widzenia w zamku i z tego uświadomienia że jest jego ''jedyną starszą siostrą. Roza zawsze mu mówiła, że jeszcze ma 2 starsze siostry, a on jej nie dowieżał, a z nim Roza. Wygląd Zewnętrzny Rozalia jest córeczką tatusia ma po nim czarne włosy, oczy. Charakter też. Ojciec Rozy też był buntownikiem. Roza ma czarne włosy sięgające jej do bioder. Niebieskie oczy, na codzień nosi czarno - czerwoną koszule w paski. Włosy splata w 'kucyki'. Nosi też czerwnono czarne tramki i czarne getry. Relacje Księżniczka Melodia Melodia Jest moją siostrą, gdy byłam mała zawsze oddawała dla mnie czas, poświęcała się dla mnie. Ale po tym jak zeszła na ziemię z Maddie, ruszyło mnie że mnie nie kocha, chociaż tak naprawdę nie było. Jest moją fajną siostrą, szanuję ją bo ona dla mnie jedyna jest strasza. Jest dla mnie wzorcem. Księżnicza Madeline Melodia Moja młodsza siostra. Jest miła, i fajna. Przy niej stałam się delikatna i nie taka ostra. Żal mi jej, kiedy patrzę na nią ze strony maleństwa kiedy przymusowo musiała trafić na ziemię, tylko z powodu tego że nie urodziła się chłopcem. Była o mnie zazdrosna o to, że Lucas poświęca mi więcej uwagi. Książę Lucas Melodia Mój młodszy brat, dawałam mu przykład, dałam mu imię, czuję się przy nim godna. Ale też przy nim stałam się chłopczycą. Zawsze mu pomagalam, lubiłam z nim spędzać ogólnie czas. Książę Paul Melodia Fakt, to mój brat. Ale nie czuje nic do niego takiego szczególnego. Jest ode mnie starszy, o 6 lat. Ale on jest staary. Król Thomas III Mój tata. Jest stanowczy, wyrozumiały. Czy już mówiłam że każdy uważa że jestem ćóreczką tatusia? Królowa Alice Moja mama. Jest inteligenta, miła, poważna, a także wyrozumiała. Kocham ją tak bardzo jak reszte mojej rodziny. Król Alexander X Miała się z nim ożenić Melody, jakby nie Lucas. A teraz ja się w nim zauroczyłam. Nikt o tym nie wie, tylko ja. Księżniczka Marie Melodia. To jestem ja, nie? Księżniczka Melissa Melodiana Moja Przyjaciółka i kuzynka, jest jedną z tych najbliższych ludzi <3. Zawsze widzimy się na uroczystycz balach. Musa Jest w pożądku, ale jest o mnie zazdrosna, ponieważ to zawsze obok mnie kręcili się chłopcy z Melodii. Co sądze o... Bloom Ciągle jest potrzebna to transformacji, jakby reszta Winx nie potrawiła, jej historia mnie nie użeka, jej moc nie jest potężna ja moja, ha! Księżniczka strasznie poprostu.... żal mi jej. Stella Jest rozpieszczoną córeczką tatusia, to jak ja. Ale ona jest jakaś dziwna, ciągle te ciuchy ciuchy ciuchy, jakby nie interesowała się resztą Winx i jej przyjaciółeczką Bloom, ani jej chłopaczkiem. Flora Nie użeka mnie jej siostra, ani ona, ani jej moc. Musa. .... Tecna Eee.... Nie znam jej? Layla Jest super! Szkoda mi jej bo umarł jej Nabu. Jest wpożądku, potrafi mnie zrozumieć. Też jest buntowniczką jeżeli chodzi o tron. Cytaty -,,Ohh.. Luci. Co z Ciebie wyrośnie mój młodszy braciszku''.'' -,,Vici! Gdzie są moje trampki? -,,Przepraszam, Melody, ja nie chciałam cię zranić, siostrzyczko''.'' -,,Łukasz, Rozalia, Magdalena, Melodia, Wiktor, to chyba nasze ziemskie imiona, czyż nie mamo? -,,Nawet nie wiem, czy to kiedyś mówiłam, ale kocham śpiewać''.'' -,,Tia, napewno''.'' -,,Przyznaje się, śpiewam pod prysznicem'. (._.) Ciekawostki *Ma talent do śpiewu, chociaż go nie rozwija. *Jej ulubiony kolor to zielony, czerwony i czarny. *Woli kanapki, niż bułki. *Jest pierwsza do kolejki o tron Trantalii - Jej krewnego Aleksandra *Woli koty, niż psy. *Rozalia to najulubiensza postać Lisy123. *Rozalia jest jedyną najbardziej rozwiniętą postacią z postaci Lisy123. *Na początek miała mieć na imię Mia. *Na początek miała być przyszywaną siostrą Melody i Maddie. *Rozalia to imię które sobie sama nadała na drugie imię, jej prawdziwe imię to Marie. (Marie Rozalia Melodia) *Włada czarną magią, ale jest po stronie wróżek. *Brzydzi się Bloom, i resztą Winx oprócz Musy, która pochodzi z Melodii. Roza LIA Blue Eyes.png|Rozalia ♥ Rosa LIE.png|Zrobione przez moją koleżanke. :3 - Roza w naszych czasach bądź w jej czasach. xD Rosa LIA (Przeróbka z Harmonix'u Bloom).png|Przeróbka Rozy z Harmonix'u Bloom - Harmonix Rozy :) 11.l Rozalia - Przeróbka.png|Nastoletnia Rozalia - Kolejna przeróbka Roza LIE Przeróbka.png|Przeróbka jakiegoś fajnego obrazu :3 - Roza Buntowniczka Krolewska Rodzina Melodii.jpg|Para Królewska Melodii ze swoim potomstwem - (od lewej) - Książę Lucas, Księżniczka Rozalia, Księżniczka Madeline, Księżniczka Melodia, Książę Victor. Śnieżny Wypad xD.jpg|Coroczna tradycja na dworze królewskim - córki z matką bawią się w śniegu (nawet jak córki są dorosłe xD) Rozalia Przeróbka.jpg|Rozalia Wojowniczka Rose LIE - Przeróbka z Icy..jpg|Nastoletnia Roza Rozalia we włosach - przeróbka.jpg|Roza owalona cała włosami xD - Przeróbka